


Something Stupid

by secondalto



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never realized he was such a masochist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> A follow up to [Lie](http://secondalto.livejournal.com/650099.html), something I had to write when a certain image came into my head.

He got it in a bag of mail that was waiting for him at the office of his agent. There was usually at least one bag, all fan mail that he personally tries to read when he’s in L.A. It fell to the floor of his hotel room, out from between a request for an autograph and a letter that had a stalkery kind of vibe; that one would go to his lawyers.

The envelope was heavy cardstock, as was the invitation inside. “You are cordially invited” the outside read and David instantly knew what it was. He opened it anyway. Her name, written in delicate calligraphy, was right there at the top. The rest was blocked by a plain white piece of paper. He put the invitation aside to read the note.

_David,_

_Sorry this is coming to your agent’s office, but I didn’t know where else to send it! You should have given me your mom’s address. Anyway, I hope the tour is going well. I’m in the middle a tour, want to do another duet? Talk to you soon,_

_Always,_

_Carrie_

He could hear her laughter at the question. The only time they’d done that duet at Disney the suits had wanted one on album but nothing came of it and they’d joked about it ever since. He picked up the invitation again. The date was in August, he quickly went through his mental calendar. He didn’t know if the second album would be done by then, but it’s Carrie. He saw the RSVP and checked yes. It said plus one, he figured he’ll ask Monty or Neal closer to the actual date so they can’t back out or try and persuade him to back out. The reply goes in the self addressed stamped envelope and put in the outgoing mail before he can change his mind. David never realized what a masochist he was.

                                                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

His agent called them all in at the end of June to go over the next few months of appearances. He got to August and David mentioned needing a day off. His agent glanced up and all the guys were looking at him.

“What?”

“You never ask for time off.”

“Not never,” David said. The one cancelled date and Adam don’t come up, but he knows everyone was thinking about it.

“Okay, rarely,” his agent conceded. “Family visit?”

“No, it’s, uh, personal.” This answer got a lot of raised eyebrows, David caved. “Okay, I want to day off to go to Carrie’s wedding.”

He expected objections, but this was kind of ridiculous. There was swearing and Neal swatted him upside they head.

“Hey!”

“You need a kick up the ass, dude. What the hell were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that I was a friend going to another friend’s wedding. What’s wrong with that?’

“Everything, considering you have a humongous crush on this ‘friend’.”

David rolled his eyes at the use of finger quotes, but the other guys were nodding in agreement. “Just for that, fucker, you get to come with. You can be the designated driver when I drown my sorrows at the reception.”

“Fucker.”

And that’s the end of that discussion.

                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

August came and David found himself walking into a church in Checotah, Oklahoma. The security was unreal and he’s amazed Carrie’s been able to plan all this while on tour. He’s more amazed she’s taking time out of the tour to get married. Neal was beside him as a guard checked his invitation and then waved them in. He saw a few familiar faces; Kelly’s there, so is Rueben. The usher recognized him and whispered in his ear. He nodded and turned to Neal.

“Seems Carrie wants to say hi before saying ‘I do’,” he said. “Save me a space on the pew.”

Neal held him back a minute. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

David nodded and let the usher lead him to a side door which opened to a hall. They got to the very end and the usher knocked on the door.

“Carrie? I have that special guest you were looking for.”

The door opened a bit and the usher pushed him inside before shutting the door behind him. He took a moment to make sure he wasn’t going to fall down before he looked around. Carrie was standing there and smiling at him. Breathtaking was not a good enough word to describe how she looked. There hadn’t been a word thought up to fully encompass how he felt seeing her there in her wedding dress.

“I’m so glad you could come,” she said, stepping forward and hugging him.

He hugged her back, holding her for longer than was probably appropriate, but she didn’t say anything. When she stepped back, he could see nervousness in her eyes. She was playing with the ring on her finger. He remembered something she said when they last saw each other.

_“He’s not my husband.”_

She was still single. So he went and did something stupid.

“Don’t do it.”

“What?”

“Don’t marry him, Carrie.”

“I made a promise, David.”

“Two weeks after we slept together,” he replied. “I love you, Carrie. I know you don’t want this, I can see it in your eyes, in your actions.” He nodded to her fingers, still playing with the ring.

“David…I…,” she hesitated.

“Come with me, we can leave now.”

“David, I can’t.”

He stepped closer to her. “Why did you sleep with me, Carrie? You said he wasn’t your husband. He still isn’t. Until that piece of paper is signed, until you say I do, he isn’t. Why, Carrie?”

“Maybe I wanted a fling,” she said, her eyes cast downward. Her fingers still played with the ring; it was getting further and further off of her finger.

“No, it’s more than that. We’re friends, Carrie. You wouldn’t do that to a friend. Why?” he asked, stepping into her personal space, taking her hands in his.

“I love him, David.”

“How do you feel about me?”

She finally looked up at him, tears in her eyes. “I love you,” she whispered.

“The same way you love Mike?” he asked, ignoring his stomach doing flips and his heart racing in his chest.

“No, it’s different with you,” she said, looking down at their joined hands.

“How? Why?”

“You get it,” she said. “You get the business, the whole Idol thing. I can talk to you and you actually listen. I laugh at your corny jokes, you teach me guitar chords.”

“Come with me,” he repeated. “I’m not asking you to commit to anything, just—don’t get married. Be with me, we can take it one day at a time.”

They stood there, her hands in his, her ring at the end of her finger. There was a knock at the door, followed by a voice telling her thirty minutes, she looked up at him again. He heard the sound of the ring hitting the floor as she leaned in to kiss him. He kissed her back, holding her tight, never wanting to let her go. But his brain finally kicked in and he pulled back, grinning like an idiot at her. She was smiling through tears, happy ones he hoped.

“Is there a back way out of this place?”

She nodded to another door. “It leads out into the parking lot.”

David thanked God that he hadn’t given Neal his keys yet. “Let’s go, the highway’s close and we can get quite a few miles between us before someone comes looking for you.”

“Okay,” she said, kissing him again and grabbing his hand.

Once outside, they ran to his car, her veil flapping behind her. He helped tuck her in carefully before peeling out of the lot. He didn’t know how he got so lucky, but glancing over and seeing her smile a million times brighter than he’s ever seen before, he knew he did the right thing.

“Promise me you won’t regret this later,” he said.

She’s pulling the pins out of her hair, throwing the veil out of her open window. “Never,” she said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. She laid a hand on his leg and left it there. He smiled back at her as they head for California.

﻿ 


End file.
